


Red Eyes and Grey Skies

by HamatoSapphire52



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamatoSapphire52/pseuds/HamatoSapphire52
Summary: 14 years ago Raphael McCall took his 10-year-old son, Scott, and disappeared from Beacon Hills. Now, Scott is back to start his life over while getting to know his mom, Melissa, again. While he is settling in, Derek and Stiles tale an interest in him, but will they be able to break his walls down or will Scott's past finally catch up to him, causing him to give up his last chance at a good life.





	1. The Beginning of a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the Teen Wolf Franchise nor will I be gaining money from using them in this story.
> 
> If you do not enjoy this story, please do not write any nasty or hateful comments, please. I will NOT be able to put out updates regularly since I am in college. Thank you very much for giving this story a chance. Please enjoy!

That night found Melissa sitting anxiously on the edge of the couch. Her favorite news channel was on the TV, but she didn’t seem to be watching it. She gazed aimlessly out the window as the rain poured down. Her cold tea filled the mug in her hands and was mostly untouched. She sighed and stood up to put the mug on the kitchen counter. As she neared the counter, there was a soft knock at the door. Melissa smiled, calling “just a minute”, as she put the mug down. When she went to the door and opened it, she came upon a pitiful sight. Standing on her porch, dripping wet from the rain, was her son. He looked at her pitifully and shivered.

  
“Hi mom”, he called.

“Oh, you poor thing, come inside”, she gasped. She ushered him inside and went to grab plenty of towels to dry him off.

“Quite the storm out there”, she mentioned.

“Yeah”, came the soft reply.

When she came back with the towels, Scott was standing awkwardly by the door. The water soaking his clothes had started to make a puddle on the carpet. Melissa smiled and shook her head, going over to him to help him dry off.

“My stuff is in my truck, I probably should go get it”, he told her, turning around to go back out.

“Not right now, sweetheart. You can go get your stuff in a minute when the rain lets up”, she replied.

Then she took his hand and led him upstairs to the second bedroom. She had already put furniture in there when they decided that he would be staying with her, instead of getting his own place. When he stepped into the room, he silently looked around as he took off his wet jacket. The room was bigger than the bedroom in his old apartment. It had a bed next to the door and a window across from the bed. There was also a small desk in the corner with an old computer sitting on it. Looking at all this, He felt like he was 10 again. Sitting down on the bed, Scott sighs. _What am I doing here? Surely I'm not thinking about making myself a burden for my mom._ As he wonders, Melissa comes to the door with a cotton quilt in her arms.

"I looked at the radar, it looks like the storm isn't going to clear up soon."

"That's ok, I can wait. I'm really not that soaked," as he says this, Melissa notices his wet coat that's been hung on the doorknob. She sighs and hands him the blanket with a small reassuring smile. Then Scott watches as his mom grabs his coat to hang it downstairs where it belongs. She turns, leaving him alone with a good night and a command to tell her if he needs anything, tossed over her shoulder as she walks away. Scott stands up and closes the door behind her and strips out of his damp clothes. He slips into bed, pulling the quilt over his shivering body and closes his eyes._ Maybe I'm just worrying too much. I hope tomorrow is better._


	2. Starting A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person enters Scott's life, intent on being friends, but will Scott be able to let go of his greatest fear in order to let them into his life? Or will he shut everyone down and out because of the past that still haunts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the whole Chapter, more is coming soon. I promise it will be completely finished by tomorrow.

In the morning, Scott wakes to a loud crash coming from downstairs. He leaps out of bed and reaches for his coat, only to remember that his mom took it downstairs last night. Scott swore, opening the door as quietly as possible and slowly moves down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom, he pears around the corner into the living room only for it to be empty. However, he now realizes that he can hear his mom talking to someone in the kitchen. Sighing, he calmly walks to the doorway and watches his mom talk to the stranger sitting at the kitchen table. Before Scott makes himself known, he takes a moment to observe the young man sitting there. Scott is certain that he has never seen this person, but can't help thinking that he looks familiar somehow.


End file.
